Study Tour Oh Fascinating
by Fvvn
Summary: Hurray! akhirnya hari yg ditunggu tlah tiba! kita semua akan pulang dari tour nista kali ini.. tapi, nggak nyangka,perjalanan pulang kita ternyata nggak kalah nistanya dengan keadaan saat tour... ckck... Last Chapter Update! poor Naruto, Kanku dan Sasu...
1. first condition

_Suatu pagi disekolah, semua murid nampak bersiap diri seperti akan pergi wisata…semuanya terlihat membawa ransel besar dan dapat dipastikan mereka akan pergi ke gunung…_

" Tujuan kita kali ini Gunung Shizu… Ingat! Kita kesana bukannya untuk bermain – main melainkan… " pembicaraan Tsunade terhenti disebabkan murid

SMP nya acuh kepada pidato sang Kepsek yang Super ultra BORING…

_Keadaan para murid saat itu :_

- Duo Idioty (Naruto dan Kiba) maen JanKenPon (gunting,batu,kertas)

" Shit!! Kalah lagi gue!! " Idiot man (naruto) Esmosi

" ahaha " Kiba bangga

- Sasuke tetep diem tapi duduk santai seenaknya sambil minum Kuku Bima (jiah Ngiklan)

- Rock Lee narik – narik baju Neji ngerengek kayak anak manja yang keilangan mainannya

" nejiiiiiiii-Cchiii……. Neji-chi!! Janjiiiii yaaaaaaaa…. Pokoknya temenin aku Karaoke Lusaaaaa! " rengek Lee

" Cerewet ah! Pokoknya gue ga sudi ketempat karaoke yg banyak Bencong-nya Najis! " tutup Neji singkat, Kasar dan Tepat.

_Dan banyak lagi murid – murid Biadab ga tau diuntung yang berisik kayak penghuni Kebon Beruk.. _

Dahi Tsunade berkerut, " MURID SIALAAAAAAAAANNN!!! DIAM KALIAN SEMUAAAAA!!!!! " sambil menghantam kepalan tangannya ke tembok sekolahan

" Aih… serem Jasa!! " kata Idiot man (naruto) sok Belanda

_Tunggu sejenak…. _

_Kemudian,_

"EHM!! Baiklah!! Semua langsung naik Bis nya masing - masing! Tapi sebelumnya,kumpulkan surat persetujuan Orang tua kalian!! Cepat!" Tsunade kembali bicara

_Satu – satu murid mengumpulkan surat persetujuan tersebut… tapi…_

"Ekh Naruto?!! Siapa yang suruh tempel foto ayah kamu di surat!!" Tsunade kaget karena ada foto Namikaze (yondaime) yang berpose dengan posisi kamera dari atas sambil memonyongkan bibirnya

"astajim?! itu Bokap lo??" Shikamaru kaget

"Ahh... Gua juga baru sadar!!!" Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya

" ….. " Neji Speechless

" ….. " Sasuke biasa aja soalnya dya sering ngeliat Kakaknya yang freak kayak gitu

" Nyam nyam.. " Chouji sibuk ngurusin makan

" *&))(^%$#$# " Kiba Tereak Gaje karna dia Shock ngeliat Idolanya kayak Gitu

" Eerrgh!! Diam Semuanya! DIAAAMMMM!!! Hhhahh…!! " Tsunade-sama tobat.. kapok punya murid yang ga waras…

_Tak beberapa lama kemudian, seluruh murid sudah berada di bis.. Chouji agak kepanasan (padahal AC-nya -1!!!) , Sasuke dengerin I-pod nya, Nejingibrit pindah kursi dari yang disamping Lee jadi di samping sasuke (mengingat Sasuke itu pendiem.. jadi It's okay lah buat Neji karna dya juga lagi pengendiem), Lee Ngambek ga trima ditinggal Neji… akhirnya Lee pindah ke bangku didepan Neji, Naruto di kursi sebelah Kanan sebaris sama kursinyaSasu-kun, Kiba sebangku sama Naruto,Shikamaru dibelakang Naruto en sebangku sama Gen- ekh! Chouji… sedangkan Gaara Eneg di tereakin ma anak– anak cewe mulu "Kyaa!!" karna itu dya pindah ke kursi yang paling depan disebelah Supir Parmin….? _

_Setelah bertarung sampe sekarat, akhirnya semua murid dapat duduk di kursi masing – masing dengan tenang…_

_Dan Bis pun berangkat….._

"Sas, sas! Lu dengerin lagu apa seh?? Kayaknya Pewe bener lu.." oceh Naruto yg lagi asik ngorek – ngorek busa kursi yg udah robek…

"Hmm…" Sasuke terlihat Acuh

"Woy…. Sasuke…"

"Ngg…"

"woy… UCHIHA BAUSUK-E!!!!" Teriak naruto yg berniat ngejak dan berbuah hasil 2 tonjokan di pipi oleh Tsunade…

"lu brisik banget sih…. Mampus…" Sasuke ngejek dngan muka polosnya

"#$%^&*() !!!!!" batin naruto tereak Gaje

_2 jam berlalu… akhirnya pemandangan diluar sudah terlihat meng-hijau… udaranya sangat sejuk.. dan suasananya begitu asri nan damai.. damai sebelum kelompok *TK Aksi* ini Muncul…_

_Bis berhenti didepan sebuah Villa berlantai 2 dan bertembok Jingga… didepannya terdapat kolam renang dan di sampingnya ada Kebun bunga yg beranekaragam…_

"Waaaaa!!! Awawawawawawaw!!!! " Tereak Naruto Ala Iklan A&*

"Yahoooo!!!! Akamaru! Keluar dari tas!!" Kiba membuka resleting tasnya..

"Eh?! kamu bawa Anjing Kiba?!!!" Anko mulai angkat bicara

"Eh… uumm…. Ehem.. Maaf… Saya akan terus merindukan Akamaru kalau dia tidak berada disamping saya walau sehari" ucap Kiba dengan Bahasa Indonesia terpadu

"Jeez…. Ya sudahlah… Kalau anjingmu hilang kami tidak akan tanggung jawab"

"Aah…. Arigato!!!" Ucap Kiba Heppi

_Disaat itu, Shikamaru dilanda kemalasan…._

"Hoooaaah~ Udah sampe ya?? Padahal gue maseh ngantuk neh gara – gara lu Chouji! Berisik banget makannya!!"

"ampun deh… gua kagak kuat klo udah ngeliat bungkus Kripik Oishi JUMBO.. Waaaaaa…." Jawab Chouji sambil ngiler….

"…." Shikamaru speechless… Kaosnya kutangnya melorot sebelah

_Sementara itu,_

_Naruto dan Lee malah asik berenang… Kiba juga ikutan nyebur bareng anjing kesayangannya… trio Idioty itu malah asik – asik main disaat seluruh murid sedang membereskan barang – barangnya.._

"OKEEEE!!! Semua Kumpul untuk diberikan Instruksi berikutnyaaaa!!!" Triak Tsunade penuh semangat. Semua murid telah berkumpul kecuali 3 Idiot itu (Naru,Kiba,Lee)

"tunggu dulu!! Mana yg namanya UZUMAKI, INUZUKA, dan ROCK LEE?!!!" teriak Tsunade baru sadar muridnya yang paling Ancur ga ada

"sepertinya… mereka pada asik berenang Tsunade-sama… tuuh…" jawab Kakashi sambil menunjuk kearah kolam tempat dimana mereka ber-3 ada

"ASEM ni anak 3!!!!" marah Tsunade sambil berlari kearah mereka dannnn… *PLAK – PLAK DHUAARRR!!!!* suara pukulan Tsunade menggelegar membuat air kolam tumpah dan berhamburan…

"ampun deh… Tsunade-sama itu dulunya petinju ya?" Bisik Shikamaru ke Chouji yang kebetulan lagi misah sama Trio Idioty itu…

" Hmmm…. Mungkin…." Jawab Chouji sambil makan Kripik Singkong JUMBOnya

"Heeeiii….. bisa ga seh lu ga ngemil Sehariiiiii aja Chou…"

"Imposible!! I'll Die without Snack…." Jawab Chouji mantap ala Sunda…Shikamaru cengo ngeliat Chouji ngomong pake bahasa Inggris…

_Kini Naruto CS sudah kembali.. tentunya dengan pipi memar berwarna keunguan.._

"Damn! Gue ditabok nenek – nenek?? Yang bener aja?!!" Bisik naruto kpd dirinya sendiri

"Aho man…" ucap sasuke dingin

"WHAAAAATTTT??!!! HELLOOOWWWW Plisss Deh… Gue Tuch Murid paling JENIUS di Skolah ini KALEEEEEE…." Naruto ngomong dengan intonasi yang SUPER lebay. Sasuke agak ilfill ngeliatnya…

"Oke OKE!! Semuanya Cukup Basa Basi!! Hari ini kita ada kegiatan Berjalan sehari.. untuk refreshing ehehehe… Jalanan ini sudah diberi tanda agar kalian tidak tersesat… Baik! Kita atur kelompoknya… 1 kel, 2 orang…" Ucap Tsunade kemudian mengundi siapa – siapa aja yg bakal sekelompok… Inilah daftar kelompok tersebut…

1 Naruto – Kiba

2 Shikamaru – Lee

3 Chouji – Ino

4 Sasuke – Neji

5 Sakura – Tenten

6 Gaara – Hinata

"Not Faiirr!! Gue maunya sama Sasuke!!!" Rengek Ino

"Neji-Cchiii!!! Akh!! Kembali Neji-chii!!!" Lee

"brisik ah…." Keluh Shika pasrah * Yang bener aja gue dapet temen skelompok yg berisik kyk gini?!!* batinnya ngamuk

"WHHUUAAT?!!! Gue harus bareng lagi sama orang IDIOT ini?!!" Naruto

"APPAAAAA???!!" *Back Sound* Jreeerreeerreeng!!!!!! "kayak lu gga Bego Aja!!!! Huh!" Kiba yg mendramatisir, kemudian menyiram naruto dengan *air keras*… (canda ding! Air botol aja…)

_Perjalanan dimulai… semua berjalan dengan setengah hati.. _

"Sasuke… jalannya Jauhan dikit napa! Gue jijik klo lu dempet – dempetan kayak gini!!" Neji risih

"Bawel ah!! Gue Normal kalee!!" balas Sasuke tanpa memandang Neji

"Ahaha…. Bisa – bisanya lu ngomong norak begitu klo ama gue"

"kayak lu nggak aja…."

"….."

"….."

*Sinnnngggg*

"Sigh…." Sasu en Neji menghela nafasnya bersamaan

"Rahasiain ya klo gua ngomong kayak tadi" Sasuke mulai ngomong lagi

"lu juga…" bales Neji singkat

"Hmm.." gumam sasuke

_Mereka meneruskan perjalanannya…  
_

_Di tempat lain, Gaara dan Hinata_

"Uum… ke..kearah sini.. ya?" Hinata

"Hmm" Gaara

"se..sepertinya… lumayan… ja..jauh juga perjalanannya…" hinata

"Hmm" Gaara

"Ahk… se..sekarang ke..kearah kanan k..k..kan?"

"Hmm"

*Siiiiinnnngggggggggg* (abaiin aja suara jangkriknya…)

_Poor hinata… gaara dingin banget…._

_Lalu kelompok selanjutnya, Ino – Chouji_

"Aduh… Batu Sialan! Ugh! Mana sakit lagi!! Coba gue sekelompok sama sasuke pasti wisata kali ini bakalan jadi kisah cinta yang indah buat gue~ kyaa!!" Ino ngelamun mikirin Nasipnya

"sudahlah Ino… mau Keripik??? Beli aja Ndiri…" Chouji ternyata cuman mau manas – manasin

"UGGHHH!!! KAU INIIIII DASAAARRRR?!!!! HEAAHHHH!!!!!" Ino Ngamuk. Keripik Chouji Di buang – buang…

"Uwah!!! Keripik – Keripikkuuu…. !!!!!" Chouji Ngambek…

_Pertikaian ke-2 orang itu masih terus berlanjut….._

_Sementara Kiba – Lee :_

Kiba Agak ilfeel sama sikap Lee yg childish, "Woy, Minggir Lu!! Jgn deket – deket napa?!! Jijik Gue….!!"

"Kiba-Cchiii…. Kok gitu siiihhh…. udah diKACANGin Neji-Cchii pula… Haaah…"

"Idih…. Lu kesambet?!! Sejak kapan lu jadi kayak gini?!!!"

"Haaaa?? Dari dulu gue emank kayak gini.. napa? Ga suka??!" Pandangan Lee jadi seram. Tatapannya setebal alisnya. Membuat Kiba agak ngeri en makin ilfeel ama anggota Idioty itu…(padahal sendirinya anggota Idioty juga... hohoho)

"tuhan… dosa apa gue dikelilingi mahluk Gaje kayak gini????" batin Kiba Merana

_1 jam seluruh murid berjalan – jalan di area pegunungan Shizu ini… semuanya satu per satu kembali ke Villa… kecuali Neji en Sasuke…._

"Gilee… itu anak ber-2 blom muncul – muncul??? Ngapain aja Kalii?? Tumben banget gue duluan yang sampe… padahal seharusnya Sasuke ngejek gue sekarang dengan kata – kata *Aho Man* nya…." Naruto Heran campur bingung…

"Jangan – JANGAN?!!!! SASUKE DAN NEJI??!!!! KYAAAAA!!!" Sakura berteriak Gaje ditambah dengan gerakan tubuh yang menggigil… (sbenernya Sakura Rela ga rela seh sasu-nya b-2an ma neji xDD)

" DUDUL!!! Jangan Ngebayangin yang ANEH – ANEH deh!!!!" Ino mukul kepalanya Sakura..

"Aduh Ino jelek… SAKIT BANGET TAU!!!"

"APA?!!!"

"Awawawawa blablablablablabla!!!!" Sakura dan Ino Heboh sendiri

_disamping para Wanita Heboh..._

"Heeeeh…. Perempuan itu merepotkan…" keluh Shika

"….." Chouji Cuek… dya lebih mikirin nasip keripiknya daripada temen – temennya, "Oh kripikku sayang.... dimana kalian...?"

"tapi serius deh! Gue ga bisa nebak kenapa dua ES itu pada telat….?" Ucap Kiba sambil mikir dengan Tampang BLOonnya disingkat TABLO…

"Jangan – jangan yang dipikirin Sakura Bener lagii?!!!!" Naruto asal nebak

"Ngaco!! Sasuke-kun itu 100% NORMAL!!" Bela Ino

"NEJI-kun JUGA NORMAL Kaliiiii!!!" Tenten tiba – tiba angkat suara

"Tapi siapa yang tau?" Lee dateng manas – manasin…

"…….."

"…….."

_HHhhhmmMmm......  
_

_Kumpulan GajeerS itu diem membatu sambil nunggu dan mikirin ke-2 manusia cool itu dengan tampang yg ga sedap dipandang….._

Ok TBC....

Ada masukkan....?? Gua agak ling lung Neh... Coz, cerita gue ngambang kayak *le2 Kuning*

so, REVIEW Pleaseeeee *Puppy Eye*

Sorry for Terrible Words... Gomenkudasai!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sementara para gajeers lagi termenung menunggu Sasuke dan Neji…. Kedua orang *yg sedang ditunggu* itu malah……

20 menit sebelum Naruto CS sampe di Villa…

"Sas.. tunggu bentar…" Neji mulai ngajak bicara ditengah perjalanan

"_Ng… ada apa?_" Sahut Sasuke agak malas

"jangan balik dulu… kita disini aja…"

**:Sasuke Mind's:**

"jangan…………………………

balik……?…………………

maksud?……………………

Oh no………"

"&*(^%$#!)$! Waaaaa! " jerit Sasuke sambil mundur ngejauh dari Neji

"_DIEEMMM! Lo jangan mikir macem – macem akh!_"

"maksud lo ngajak tinggal bentar ngapain coba?"

"_mumpung Lagi bareng…._" Neji tersenyum kecil, "_Eh, disana kayaknya enak juga buat duduk – duduk…_" ucap Neji sambil berjalan ke tempat yang dimaksud.. Sasuke pasrah… kaos kutangnya melorot sbelah.. dia cuman bisa ngikutin kemauan si Hyuuga berambut panjang…

Setelah mereka berdua duduk….

"_fuuh… ga nyangka, sifat lo ternyata palsu… sok cool dari luar padahal…. Puph!_" Neji tidak meneruskan kata – katanya karna menahan tawa

"Maksutt? Coba lyat diri lo… Dari luar keliatannya Norak… ga nyangka ternyata lu bener – bener norak! Wawawak!" Sasuke ngakak. nggak ada kata jaim dari mereka berdua. Sasu dan Neji saling lempar kata – kata Norak yang ingin mereka katakan.

"_sebenernya…. Gua pengen banget kayak gini… ketawa bareng,main,nggak perlu jaim… tapi apa boleh buat… gua ini orangnya nggak gampang dapet temen. Gua takut salting klo deket anak cewek… makanya gua Cuekin semuanya… tapi mereka malah nganggep gua Keren… aneh…_" Neji mulai curhat

"ha? Kok bisa yah lu sepikiran sama gue?" Sasuke melonggo. Kata – kata Neji persis seperti yang di otaknya skarang

"_Halah.. lo kan ada Naruto. Bukannya dia udah nganggep lo kayak sodara? Lo-nya aja Kalii yang bawaannya cuek dari lahir… udah gitu gaya lo sok Harajuku lagi… padahal tuh rambut model Chicken-Butt juga…"_

"sialan! Lu tuh ga normal! Cowok seh rambutnya panjang…. Kenapa nggak lu **konde** aja tuh rambut sekalian.. gua punya tusuknya… Wuakakakak!"

"…_.sial lo…."_

..……………………

………………………

……………………..

Keadaan hening beberapa saat. udara semakin mendingin. Angin bertiup kencang. Neji mengadahkan kepalanya, melihat langit agak mendung..

"Langitnya agak gelap… ayo balik…" Ujar Neji tanpa basa basi

"tunggu dulu? Maksud lu tadi nyuruh gue kesini ngapain?"

"ngobrol aja…"

"ngobrol? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke bingung

"lho? Gak kenapa napa… gua cuman mau ngobrol aja sama lo… gua cuma mau tau lo itu orangnya kayak gimana…" Neji nyengir, menaikkan kedua alisnya, seperti memberi isyarat pada sasuke

"…….." Sasuke mikir bentar, "hmm… lu nyindir gue..?" ucap Sasuke sekilas karna muka Neji tadi terlihat seperti mengejek

"mungkin….?" jawab Nejji singkat dengan senyum khasnya

"Hmm" gumam sasuke, "lo…….. nggak **HOMO** kan?" sambungnya lagi dengan wajah stengah was was

"Ha? Lo ngajak Ribut?" Neji melonggo.. mukanya sampe jelek gara – gara Sasuke ngomong gitu

Setelah itu, mereka pun kembali ke Villa… nggak nyangka pasangan eh, mereka berdua disambut ricuh sama (mungkin) temen – temenya

"Hooooooiiiiiiiii! Ngapain aja Lu ber-2?" Kiba yang teriak pertama

"diem diem kalian melakukan **ITUU** yaaa?" Naruto manas manasin

"Neji-chii aku tak percaya…. Huaaaa!" Lee norak ngomongnya juga norak

"Kaliaan…." Shikamaru cuman ngomong satu kata. tapi otaknya berputar putar memikirkan 200 macam hal aneh tentang Neji dan Sasuke

…….

……..

……..

Sasuke dan Neji saling pandang dengan wajah heran…. Dan baru sadar kalo mereka digosipin hal yang nggak menyenangkan..

"Aho!" Balas Sasu en Neji serempak,

"jangan mikir yang aneh aneh…." Neji bernada Cool seperti biasanya

"Fuuh… Aho MAN…" Sasuke menambahkan dengan senyum bangganya

"WUAPPPPAAAAAA?" Naruto dkk

Tengah Malam tiba….

"Oh…. Man… gue ga bisa tidur" selaluu…. Aja Naruto yang pertama ngeluh

"Sama…" jawab Shikamaru Mantap

"Tuh kan? Shikamaru aja nggak bisa tidur…"

"maksud gue, ga bisa tidur karna pengen ngebuang elu…." Jawab Shika Nyengir. Chouji, Kiba, Lee Ngakak… cuman Sasuke sama Neji yang Nyengir doang

"Ngebuang…… Gue?" naruto mikir dengan otaknya yang segede kacang, dan baru sadar…. "SIALAN! Maksud lu gua -Bip- nya elu apa? NAJIS!"

"bodoh banget dia baru nyadar! Hakhakhak! Perut gue sakit!" timpal Kiba puas, "Eh, Shikamaru! Gue… Hahahaa…. Ikut lo ke WC… Hahaha… Dong! Hahaha.. Gue mau… buang NARUTO juga! Hahahaha!" Kiba makin puas Ngejek Naruto. Shikamaru dan Kiba akhirnya keluar kamar karna pengen buang *naruto* Ehk! Buang kotoran…

"Eeerrrggg! Dasar ***** lu! Gue tembak pake -bip- juga lu! Sial sial sial sial sial!" naruto ngambek. Dikepalanya ada asep yang keluar…

Naruto nengok ke belakang. Dilihat sisa teman sekamarnya (Chouji,Lee,Neji, dan Sasuke.. Gaara sama Kakurou beda kamar) Menghadap ke tembok dan seperti menyembunyikan wajah.. "Bubph!" salah satunya ada yang ga kuat nahan ketawa,

"SIALAAAAAAANNNNNNNN! Kenapa gua mulu seh yang Di-Olok!" Ngambeknya Naruto makin parah

10 menit kemudian, tepat setelah Kiba dan Shika balik dari WC…

"Haaaaah… Leganya buang dia…" kata Kiba sambil nunjuk Naruto

"sompret! Ga usah dibahas LAGI!" Naruto nimpuk Kiba sama bantalnya yang udah diilerin ama Iler dia yang udah Kadaluwarsa… sampe sampe baunya busuk kayak **comberan**

"upz!" Kiba ngehindar.. Alhasil **Bantal beracun** itu mengenai Mukanya shikamaru "Adaw!" Jerit shika "Gileee! Bau banget ini bantal… Najis tralala…."

……..

……….

"eh, besok acaranya ngapain ciiih?" Lee mengalihkan pembicaraan

"ke kebon raya…" jawab Chouji singkat tanpa diselingi suara ngemilnya (ha? Di Bogor ada Gunung Shizu? Imajinasiin aja dah…)

"Foto Rame rame nyok! Jarang jarangkan….." cengir Naruto yang mulai narsis

"Yaudah… kebetulan gue bawa kamera Digital neh…" kata seorang pangeran berdarah biru, rambut coklat panjang itu…

" hyaaa! Itu kan Kamera keluaran produk -biiiip- merek -biiip- Limited edition…! cuman ada 9 di dunia!" Kiba ngejerit kagum

"lu dapet dari mana tuh kamera Ji?" tanya sasuke yang merasa tersaingi Kekayaannya…

"gue…. Dikasih sama cewek…."

"Yang Mana anaknyaaaaa?" tanya semua *kecuali sasuke yang cuman nguping ala emak emak* Penasaran

"si Tenten…"

"TENTEN?" Lee Sontak kaget "gue ga Tau Tenten itu Bangsawan!"

"lha? Kakeknya Tenten kan tinggal di Inggris… apalagi Tenten itu cucu tunggalnya…. Kakeknya itu yang punya Hotel -biiiiiip- di Aussie, france, sama Jepang.. sama restoran bintang 5 kalo ga salah namanya -beeeeeeeeep- di kawasan -xxxxxxx- " tutur Neji yang baru kali ini ngomong panjang lebar

"HAAAAAAHHHHH?" Naruto,kiba, shikamaru,Lee cengo kayak monyet gak kebagian pisang

"Buset dah… lu hapal semua Ji?" tambah Lee shock

"orang Idiot mana yang ga Hafal… Hampir tiap hari gua diceritain tentang ituuuuuu mulu… hampir tiap hari gua diajak kerumahnya, ngobrol sama kakeknya pun gue pernah… yang pasti obrolannya ga beda jauh sama yang tadi gua omongin…. Gue pernah keceplosan ngomong *shimatta karena saking boringnya… untung kakeknya BuDi (Budek dikit) Hhh…" ucap Neji setenga kesel setenga lega

"O Mi God! Kakeknya Tenten pasti mau ngejodohin lu….!" Ucap Lee jantan setenga banci gak kayak biasanya

"Kkhh…. Jangan ngaco! Gua cuman nganggep Tenten temen" entah kenapa obrolan tentang foto fotonya jadi ketunda buat ngomongin masalah Neji, "lagipula…. Tunggu! Ngapain ngebahas masalah gua…. Udahlah, lupain aja….!"

Belum lee sempet bales omongannya Neji, tiba tiba pintu kamar ada yang ngetok….

TOK TOK TOK

"sapa?" tanya Shika Males malesan

"aye aye sir! Ini Gw Kankurou yang paling Exist dilayar tepe…"

"Siapa yang nanya?" Tanya Kiba sambil ngebukain pintu, "mau lu exist ato nggak gue juga ga peduli kalee… biar nenek lu salto di WC laki laki juga gua ga mau tau…. Eh, ada Gaara juga! " Ucap Kiba malas kepada kankuro dan semangat kepada Gaara.. otomatis Muka Kankuro langsung ketekuk kayak Karpet en Muka Gaara tetep datar, Halus en mulus kayak porselen… xDD

*awas lu ya…. Besok lu bakal menderita!* amuk kankuro dalam hati

"ngemenk ngemenk…. Lo berdua ngapain kesini?" Tanya Naruto dengan Kitty face-nya

"gue Bosen! Anak anak di kamar gue udah pada molor… mana Ilernya meluas lagi sampe sampe bikin pulau SAMOSIR? Udah gitu ruang kamar gue baunya kayak Loker isi kaos kakinya David Jhones di Spongebob Square Pants… hiiy…." Ucap Kankurou jijik

"…..klo gue karna nggak bisa tidur makanya…. Kesini…." Tambah Gaara

"Oooh….." All Gajers (kiba,naruto,Lee,chouji,shikamaru) meng-oh kan

.........

..........

"gua ngantuk…" ucap Sasuke kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menghadap tembok supaya temen temennya nggak bisa melihat wajahnya yang Imyuut…

"sama" Neji ikutan tidur disamping Sasuke dan menghadap ke tubuh Sasuke

"Cieciecieciecie…." Triak Gajers ala iklan permen s*y

"Brisik!" Omel Sasu en Neji bareng sambil menatap para idioty dengan Muka jelek

*elu sih Ji! Pake deket – deket ama gue….*

*Apaan? Gue Cuma mau Tidur aja kale… kebetulan aja kita sekasur… Huh!* Obrolan Neji vs Sasuke dalam hati masing masing…. (bah! Bisa ngobrol dalem hati mereka?)

"Hooaaaaaa~ gue juga kayaknya ngantuk…. Gue tidur disebelah Neji-chii akh~" Lee berbaring di kasur. Tubuhnya nempel dengan bahu Neji sampe sampe rasanya Neji GELI,JIJAY,ENEG Tralala sama Lee

*jijik gilaa… Lee normal ga sih…? What the fu*k!* batin Neji

Setelah Lee, satu persatu Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, dan Gaara ikutan Tidur berderet dengan membentuk Pasukan Sardencis kalengan…. Sementara itu Kankuro…

"Yaelaaaaah…. Gue pindah kesini malah pada molor semuaaaa…. Cabe deeeh… " ucap Kankuro ala cewek, *yawdalah.. gua ikutan bobo aja….* Ucapnya kembali dalam batin. Setelah itu, Saya ikutan bobo disebelah kankuro deh…lho? Ooh salah yaa… maaph maaph… saia salah kamar Tee Hee~ Setelah itu, Para Murid cowok SMP Konoha Gakuen tertidur lelap pada jam 3 Pagi!

sementara itu......

Kita intip sebentar seperti apa kamar anak cewek cewek konoha Gakuen….. Ooh… ruangannya gelap, sepertinya mereka sudah tidur.. tunggu dulu? Suara apa ini? Iih… ada yang ngorok… Buph! Oh no! Kaki saya menginjak sesuatu… Idiiih… ada yang ngegeletakin CD-nya (cangcut) sembarangan… snif snif… Hoek! Baunya Amit amit kaya punyanya Kolor pinker (adenya Kolor ijoer). Aduuuh Hina-chan Mukanya manis banget klo tidur~ UWahh… Rambutnya Tenten diuraii! Kawai…! Bwahahahaha! Ino sama Sakura Tidurnya ngangkang! Upz….

"Ada yang berisik nih Ino…."

"sape luh? Ngatain gue ngangkang segala… Mau ribut?"

"hohoho… Saia ini Author ente ente sekalian…."

"Pantes Peran kita jelek mulu…. HAJAR SAKURA!"

"Aye aye GO! SHANNAROOOOOOOOOOO~"

*Author mental sampe ke VEGA…*

**-TBC-**

Haduuh… kayaknya masih ngambang aja ni cerita…..

Okelah… namanya juga baru permulaan… wajarlah yang baca Cuma beberapa…. Maaph maaph! Saia ga bisa bikin cerita yang bermutu…… Huhuhhuhhu…. (Author nangis bombay)

Bye byeeeeee semua~


	3. Ooh, MILIKKU yang berharga

**~ Desclaimer : ~**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**~ Warning : ~**

**Gaje, OOC, sableng, aneh bin norak, dll**

**~ Story : ~**

**Mine**

**~ Title : ~**

**OH, MILIKKU yang Berharga….**

Saat ini jam menunjukan pukul 5 pagi….

Orang yang pertama bangun saat itu adalah si manusia anjing, KIBA…

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAA! Narutoooooo! Minggir lu! Jangan buat pulau di baju kesayangan gueeeee! HUWAAAAAA!" Jerit Kiba sambil melempar naruto yang ngiler di bajunya

"adaw! Huh…! Kiba…! lu mau bunuh gua ha?" Naruto yang sadar langsung ngomel sama si _pelemparnya_, Kiba

"Oh nooo! Bau kotoran monyet deh baju gua! Habis sudah masa depanku! Huhuhuhu (?)"

"halah! Norak lo…! Yawdah…! Gue mo mandi dulu…." Tapi ternyata, kamar mandi sudah diserobot Kiba… "Kiiibbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

*ck! Terpaksa nunggu deh gue…..!* ucap Naruto sambil megangin handuk motif spongebob, sikat gigi spongebob dan odol merek 'bikini Bottom' _(Ada emank? Author kepengen deeeh!)_

5 menit

10 menit

15 menit…

Teng! Akhirnya Kiba selesai mandi… baruu aja Naruto mau masuk ke kamar mandi, tiba – tiba dia di serobot lagi sama Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Lee, bahkan naruto kalah adu bodi sama Chouji, kemudian gaara setelahnya… lalu… disusul Kankuro yang juga numpang mandi disitu sama kayak gaara… alhasil, Naruto mandi paling terakhir…

"Kkhhhhh! SETAN LO PADA! GUA NGANTRI CAPE – CAPE! HUUUHH!" amuk Naruto sambil membanting pintu kamar mandi

"yaaah… dia marah…" ucap Kiba sambil ngerapihin rambutnya

"siapa yang peduli…." Kata Shikamaru stengah hati… sambil nguap berkali – kali

5 menit

10 menit

20 menit

25 menit

"oi narutooo! Lama lu! Tsunade-sama udah ngamuk tuuh! Cepetan woy!" teriak Kiba mewakili yang lainnya

_No respon_

"Oi Naruto!"

_No respon_

" Lama banget seh lu mandinyaa! OIII!" teriak Kiba lagi yang udah ga sabar nungguin Naruto mandi, kemudian membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut yang KEBETULAN banget nggak dikunci sama Naruto…

'_Cleeek'_

pintu terbuka… daan… Kiba melihat pemandangan_ Buruk _Merusak mata!*Hoeks!* batinnya Muak sama apa yang diliat matanya…

**Yg diliat Kiba :**

Naruto yang ketiduran lagi jongkok di WC sambil megangin gayung… -biip- nya terlihat jelas oleh Kiba, *bhuph… _punya_ Naruto bentuknya jelek banget yaa… hahaha!* disamping jijik ternyata Kiba… ckck!

Kiba keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa membangunkan Naruto. Di malah nyuruh temen – temennya ngeliat keadaan Naruto sekarang… inilah bentuk wajah sang kawan – kawan setelah melihat _pemandangan_ yang persis seperti yang diliat Kiba :

**Shikamaru** : "Hoaeem… _Mendokusee_… lu nyuruh gue cuman buat ngeliatin ini?"

**Chouji** : Muntah - muntah.. sampe beratnya turun 10 kg!

**Sasuke** : melongo, sambil mangap.. sementara Kutangnya melorot sebelah

**Neji** : tatapannya datar, tapi kayaknya dia merhatiin _itu_ nya Naruto mulu…

**Gaara** : Pasir di badannya rontok semua..

**Kankuro** : ngambil HP trus dibikin Video judulnya '_Monyet belajar boker'_

**Lee : **tereak sampe ngebangunin Naruto… _'yaaah… padahal author blom sempet moto si Naru.. ga asik ah lee…'_

Naruto kaget, semua temen – temennya ada di kamar mandi, "HUWAAAAA! NGAPAIN LO PADA NGELIATIN GUEEE! TIDAAAAKKK! AKU SUDAH TIDAK PERAWAN LAGIII!" teriak Naruto sambil ngelempar sabun, botol sampo, gayung atau benda keras lainnya ke arah temen – temennya…

'**BRAK'**

Pintu kamar mandi ditutup oleh naruto setelah temen – temennya sukses diusir keluar…  
"Oi NARUTO! Makanya mandinya yang cepet! Bhuph!" tereak Kiba sambil cekikikan…

"AARRRGGHHHHH! SIAAALLLL SIAL SIAL SIAL!" teriakan Naruto sampe kedengeran diluar…

10 menit kemudian, Naruto akhirnya selesai mandi… mukanya cemberut, jelek banget sampe nyaingin '_Beruk'_

"yawdalah Naruto… lupain aja yang tadi… hhhhaahahaha!" Kiba lagi – lagi mewakili suara hati sang kawan – kawan

"Huh! Padahal gue udah berencana kalo yang berhak ngeliat _punya_ gue pertama kali itu Istri guee..! kalian sudah menghancurkan masa depanku…! Huhuhuhu!" tangis bombay Naruto ga jelas kayak Kiba tadi…

"apaan seh ni anak…." Ucap Shikamaru yang mulai buka suara

Sebelum Naruto membalas omongan Shikamaru, Tsunade-sama sang kepsek mengumumkan pengumuman…

"_ehem! Kepada seluruh murid kelas IIV, IIIV, dan IX diharapkan berkumpul di lapangan untuk melakukan senam pagi sebelum kita semua wisata ke Kebun Raya"_

…_.._

…_._

…_._

…_._

Tak lama kemudian, semua murid sudah berkumpul…

"Yak oke! Kakashi! Nyalain musik!" ucap Tsunade, kemudian terdengarlah musik aliran Reege yang dinyanyikan oleh Bob Marley… salah satu guru ternorak di SMP itu, siapa lagi klo bukan_ 'MAITO GUY' _bersenam ria dengan gaya khasnya yang Norak abis! Dari sekian ratus murid, cuman _'LEE' (Lee, kau sepertinya sakit JIWA!) _yang ngikutin gerakannya guru Guy…. Tsunade-sama cuman bisa melongo, cengo, pasang muka jelek, delel, kemudian memutuskan untuk menghentikan senam yang penuh dengan _kenistaan_ itu..

"Oke… semuanya langsung sarapan aja.. silahkan mengantri.. jangan dorong – dorong…!" ucap Tsunade tegas seperti biasanya

Semua murid yang mengdengar ucapan Tsunade langsung sujud sukur,

*Ooooh _Kami-sama!_ Terimakasih sudah melepaskanku dari beban dan derita yang menyakitkan iniii…!* doa seluruh murid dalam batin _'buset dah… separah itukah?'_

Tunggu sebentar…

……

……

……

_Ehm… tadi sampe mana ya ceritanya… ehehehe… "Author Gob**k!" *ditimpukin sampah* Mmphh! Maaph maaph! Oke gue inget sekarang… sekali lagi maaph!_

Setelah semua murid mengantri di dapur villa,,, seperti biasanya,,, Chouji berada di baris paling depan. Ga ada satupun murid yang berani nyerobot dia. Karena Chouji bisa keliatan serem klo udah menyangkut hal _makanan_

Menu hari ini…

Nasi uduk + Telor orak – arik, timun (yaa, pokoknya lauk yg ada di nasi uduk lah..)

Nasi putih + Ayam, sambel, dan kaos kaki david jhones (?)

Nasi Timbel + jengkol dan sambel Pete '_dibacanya pete lho bukan pit'_

Gaara, Kankuro, Neji, Sasuke milih Menu 1, sedangkan Shikamaru menu 2 _(Shika STRESS! Kaos kaki orang lu makan! Mampus aja lu….) _Naruto, kiba, dan Lee yang Jengkol LOVERS milih menu 3, dan Chouji? Jangan ditanya…. Dia milih keTIGA menu pagi itu!

"Astajim! Lu mau makan 3 piring chouji?" Tanya Shika shock yang ngeliat karib sejatinya menyerang makanan di piring – piring tersebut dengan nista…

"rencananya gue ntar mau nambah lagi malah…" ucap Chouji yang saat itu sudah menghabiskan seluruh makanannya dalam hitungan detik…! Alhasil, karna kebanyakan makan Chouji jadi sakit perut… karna sakit perut, terpaksa Chouji ga ikut jalan – jalan ke kebon raya..

"maaph… temen – temen… perjuangan gue…. Sampe di sini aja… goodbyee… sayonara…" ucap Chouji kemudian memejamkan matanya, '_apa kaliii? Stres!' _karna abis minum obat sakit perut yang menimbulkan efek ngantuk

…………

…………

…………

Diperjalanan ke kebon raya,

**Setting** : di dalem angkot

**Supir** : Mr. George supriyadi

**Umur** : _lha? Ngapain gue ngebahas ini ya?_

_-_**back to the topic**_-_

"hoi… Kankurou.. kayaknya lu asik banget… lage ngeliat video apaan seh?" tanya Kiba penasaran..

"lu mau tau? Neehh…" Ucapnya nyengir sambil membalikkan layar Video cam-nya…

Ternyata, video yang ditonton Kankuro itu adalah _Video Naruto yang ada di kamar Mandi_…! Anak – anak satu angkot pada ngakak kecuali Naruto yang urat sabarnya udah putus…

….

….

….

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AKU TIDAK MAU HIDUP LAGIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" ucap Naruto yang kesel karna _miliknya_ yang berharga (_meski bentuknye jelek seh) _sudah dipertontonkan oleh ribuan massa (?)

-**TBC-**

Okelah… gue stop disini dulu… bye byee~ maaph atas segala hal buruk yang menyangkut isi fic ini… maaph ya chappie kali ini pendek banget… tapi tenang… gue udah buat chappie keempat neh, cuman gue publish nya nanti aja ya… yaa.. kira – kira Lusa atau hari setelah lusa… xDD

"Kamuuuuuu"

"_Eeeh… Na..naruto… I,,,itu…. Eeem_.."

"AUTHOR SIALAN! Jangan Gue mulu yang dikerjain!" *Author di tabok Naruto sampe nyangkut di pohon toge*

"_Nyaaakk… Babee…. Tolongin Ayeee!"_


	4. At Kebun Raya

**~ Desclaimer : ~**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**~ Warning : ~**

**Gaje, OOC, sableng, aneh bin norak, dll**

**~ Story : ~**

**Mine**

**~ Title : ~**

**At Kebun Raya**

Sesampainya di Kebun Raya yang indah, Naruto masih aja ngambek, mukanya yang cemberut kontras sekali dengan pemandangan di kebun raya saat itu,

"sudahlah Naruto…. Sampe kapan lo mau kayak gene mulu… Hhhh" Kiba agak risih juga ngeliat Naruto berekspresi pasrah, kosong, bak kehilangan harapan dan masa depan

"….. Hhh… Kiiibaaa… Hueeee" Naruto mulai mewek lagi

"Aduuh! Lo jangan nangis gitu kek! Malu – maluin gue aja? Iya deh..! gue ngaku salah… sekarang gue harus apa buat nebus kesalahan gue? Ooh atau… Lo mau liat '_punya_' gue yang _handsome_ ini? Silahkan…." Ucap Kiba yang udah ngambil ancang – ancang membuka resleting celananya

"NOOO! No! No! No! No THANKS DUDE! Hoeeek!" Naruto eneg. '_ngeliat punya diri ndiri aja gue ga tega apalagi liat punya orang?_

"Hmm bagus! Lu ga marah lagi kan?"

"….uukh… iya deeh…" ucap Naruto sambil memonyongkan bibirnya

…..

"SEMUANYAA sudah berkumpul? Baiklah kalau begitu…. Kita keliling – liling ke Kebun Raya!" teriak Tsunade semangat

"yei! Neji neji! Kamera, kamera!" teriak Naruto menggebu – gebu. Melupakan masalahnya yang tadi dengan cepat..

"ng? Nih.. gue pinjemin kamera gue.. tapi awas lho kalo sampe rusak, nggak ada kata HARI ESOK!"

'_Glek… serem gillaaa…!_' Batin naruto, "Oo..oke… hehehe"

Ga lama kemudian, Naruto langsung pasang tampang narsisnya. Berfoto sendiri maupun mengajak temannya berfoto bersama.. saat ini Tsunade-sama menyuruh rombongan SMP Konoha gakuen itu beristirahat di deket air terjun. Naruto, si Idiot bin narsis langsung loncat dan pergi mendekati air terjun,

"Waaaaaa! Oii! Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Lee, Chouji, Kankuro, Sasuke, Neji… ayo foto bareng disini!"

"eh? kayaknya asik juga… iyaa! Tunggu gue!" teriak Kiba

**Sesi pertama**,

Naruto berfoto ria dengan setting air terjun bareng Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee dengan Wajah…

Kiba : Nyengir lebar bareng anjing kesayangannya yang ada di pundak

Shikamaru : ngupil

Lee : Nice guy pose

Naruto : Kodok pose (tau g? di Naruto vol 1)

**Sesi kedua **

Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, dan Kankuro foto berempat

Sasuke : masang tampang datar

Gaara : jari tangannya melambangkan 'peace' tapi, mukanya datar

Neji : Senyum sambil melipat kedua tangannya

Kankuro : Monyong pose

**Sesi Ketiga**

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Temari dan Tenten

Ino : mengedipkan satu matanya '_Huatchuu!'_

Sakura : mengibaskan rambutnya *genit mode: ON*

Hinata : Shy smile pose

Temari : megang Kipas kecil

Tenten : nyengir imut setenga macho

**Sesi keempat**

**Foto bersama…. Tralalala…**

**Pose : RICUH POSE… **(gimana ga ricuh? 13 orang + 1 anjing foto bersama!)

"Ok, Semuanya! Kita lanjutkan perjalanan keliling kebun rayanya!" Ajak Tsunade yang menggebu – gebu

5 Menit

.....

10 Menit

.....

20 Menit

.....

30 Menit

.....

1 Jam kemudian

.....

"Hosh..Hosh.. kapan… nya…nyampenya neh? Bisa mati muda gue jalan.. ga berhenti – henti..!" Naruto, orang pertama yang komplen

"Untung tuh si chouji ga ikut… bisa mati kurus dia…" Shikamaru nambahin

**Intip bentar keadaan Chouji :**

_Haa? Dia lagi makan sambil tidur – tiduran? Gimana sakit perutnya mo sembuh! Dasar GEN- ekh Chouji!_

"Ouch! Perutku sakit lagii~" Chouji

"_Goblok! Ni anak emang nyari matee…" _Author

**Back to Naruto CS**

setelah melewati pertarungan yang GELISAH (_GEli – geLI baSAH_), panjat tebing, naik tangga, ngerangkak, lari – larian sampe bau keringat, ngucur darah, bau kaki, kurap, kudis (?) akhirnyaaaa… Naruto CS sampe ditempat tujuan.

"ini dia air terjun Terbesar di Kebun Raya! Silahkan semuanya istirahat" Ucap Tsunade kemudian mengeluarkan kameranya dari '_ehem_' lalu berNarsis ria deh!

"napa? Emanknya Kepsek ga boleh foto – foto?" Tsunade-sama

"_Eeeh… Bo..boleh lah.. ahaha…ha…"_ author bicara dengan H2C (Harap – Harap Cebok!) takut di getok Tsunade-sama

'_Fuuuh… hampirrr aja gue nyusul flying dutchman.. eh, malah ngawur lagi gue! Maaph! Maaph! balik lagi ke Naruto CS'_

Gimana keadaan Naruto? Jangan ditanya… dalam hitungan perdetik, ia bisa memotret dirinya 2x. banyangkan dalam satu menit! Beuuh… bisa rusak kameranya Neji-chii~ _(ketularan banci kayak Lee)_

"Naruto, gantian Dummmz!" ucap lee sambil berpose

"iya deh…"

'_Splash!'_

"agy Dummmzz…."

"Hnn…"

'_Splash!'_

"agy agy agy!"

"PALE LO LAGI! YANG LAEN BELOM KEBAGIAN SETAN BANCI!" omel Naruto sambil mukul kepala Lee

"ouch! Atiiit…"

_Lha? Itu bahasa bencong ato manja seh sebenernya?_

"okee! Kiba, Shika ngumpul! Fotooo… kita foto – foto!" Teriak Naruto girang.. _Hare gene gak Narsis, apa kata dunia?_

Sementara Itu,

Sasuke en Neji dikerubungi lalat ijo EKH, Cewek – cewek ding..

"_Kyaaa! Neji-kun foto bareng yuuukz!"_

"_Sasukeeee… ama akyuuu yuukz.. Kita foto – foto yuukz, maw ya, maw yaa?"_

"Sigh…" Neji en Sasu menghela nafas bareng – bareng…

**Obrolan dalem hati Neji en Sasu :**

*hitungan ke-3 kita kabur oke?* Sasu

*Oke.. satu.. dua… tiiii* belom sempet Neji ngitung aba – aba, Gaara angkat suara

"Mau kabur ya?"

"ha?" cewek – cewek

*hah? Dia kok tau?* Sasu

*masa sih dia bisa ngebaca pikiran kita?* Neji

"Emang gue Bisa…"

"?" cewek – cewek makin ga ngerti sama Gaara yang kesannya ngomong ndiri

*Bahaya nih orang yang kelebihan eyeshadow* Sasu

*Kkh.. Goblok lu Sasuke! Dia bisa denger omongan kitaaa!* Neji

*Ups…* Sasu

*Apa lu kata? Kelebihan eyeshadow?* Gaara ikutan ngomong dalem hati

"ha? Sasu, Neji, cama Gaara pada ngapain ssiiih?" Anak cewek makin nggak ngerti sama tiga pangerannya, yang nggak pada ngomong tapi expresinya kayak pada kesel – keselan, en saling natap berTiga…

**Inilah Suasana kelompok TK aksi di kebun raya :**

**Naruto cs** : seperti tadi yang gue bilang, asik foto – foto

**Sasuke cs **: seperti tadi yang gue bilang, lagi asik ngadu bacot dalem hati

**Kankuro** : asik ngerekam Gaara Dkk, dan Naruto Dkk '_fuuh… kumpulan orang bodoh.. bagus banget neh video buat dijadiin catatan akhir sekolah'_

**Sakura cs** : ada yang moto – moto ndiri, ato moto rame - rame, ada juga yang nyiapin bekal buat dimakan bareng _(siapa lagi yang mau nyiapin bekal selain Hina-chan…)_

"eeh, ajak anak cowok foto bareng yuk!" tutur Ino

"boleh juga… gimana Tenten-nee chan?" tanya Sakura

"bolehlah.. buat kenang – kenangan, tahun ini, angkatan gue yang keluar…" tenten

"yup… angkatan gue juga…" ucap temari sambil makan bekal yang dibuat Hinata

"oke… ayo Hina-chan" ucap Sakura sambil menarik tangan Hinata  
Hinata cuman bisa _Blushing _doang, _'fo..foto sama Naru-kun?'_

"_ngarep ni yeeee?_" author ngegodain Hinata

**-BLUSH- **

'_Hoi Author sialan! Lanjutin ceritanya! Jangan gangguin Hinata aja!' _

*Nimpuk kotoran sapi ke author*

Zyuuut… _'fuuh… untung ga kena…hehe.. ok lanjut cerita_..'

Ino dkk pun nyamperin para anak – anak cowok

"Hoooiii! Kita foto Bareng yuukk! Tapi diundi, sekali foto ada yang bertiga, ada yang berempat.. setelah itu, kita foto bebas OK?" ajak Ino sang leader

"Osshhh!" Semua setuju. Dan pengundian pun dimulai… inilah hasilnya _(atas kemauan author *grin*)_

Naruto – Hinata – Gaara – Sasuke

Kiba – Ino – Sakura

Neji – Lee – Tenten _(yee.. ini mah sama kayak kel aslinya)_

Temari – Kankuro – Shikamaru

**Kelompok pertama POSE:**

Naruto ngegandeng tangan Hinata en Gaara ngerangkul Hinata (_author: Nosebleed..! pengennya seh Gaara nyium pipi kanan Hinata, Naruto pipi kiri, Sasuke dari belakang meluk Hinata.. fufufu… tapi, ini kan foto perpisahan masalahnya.. masa mesum gitu…?_), Sasuke di samping Naruto. Hinata mukanya Meraaaaaaaaah abiz! Pose Gaara ditambah dengan jari yang membentuk lambang 'peace' dengan ekspresi datar, Naruto nyengir khas ala Dia, sementara Sasuke natap tajem tuh kamera, berharap Kamera Neji cepet matee..

**Kelompok kedua POSE:**

Urutannya sama kayak namanya.. Ino megangin pundaknya Kiba en Sakura, sambil ngedipin satu matanya _'UHUK!' _kiba megangin anjingnya, Sakura senyum sambil ngebuat jarinya berbentuk '_fuck!_' ekh, _'peace'_

**Kelompok ketiga POSE:**

Neji terpaksa ditaro ditengah.. terintimidasi oleh Lee en Tenten.. senyumnya maksain banget… poor Neji…

**Kelompok keempat POSE:**

Temari ditengah… kayaknya diantara mereka bertiga, yang paling Narsis, gila, saraph, stress, norak gayanya itu Kankuro.. yang cewek aja gayanya paling cuman senyum doank, lha iniiii… Monyongin bibir, ngedipin satu mata, tangannya gaya '_kissbye_' sambil ngangkat kakinya sebelah (wha the heck!)

'_lhoo? Wah wah… Temari sama Shika diem – diem pegangan tangan tuuh… Kamu ketahuaaaan… pacaran lageee… dengan dirinyaa…_' author malah nyanyi *ditimpukin Komik* '_gue pungutin deeeeh… lumayaaan buat koleksi… hehe' *_Ditimpuk kotoran*

"pungut tuh kotoran!"

"_huhuhu! Aku dimusuhin pembacaaa!_" Author nangis bombay (LEBAY)

**BACK TO THE TOPIC…**

Setelah itu, sesi Foto bebas deh… Hurray! Ino sama Sakura langsung ngapit Sasuke… poor Sasuke.. dia dikerubungi paksa!

"Awas…! Jangan Dorong – dorong ah!" Sasuke sewot

"Duuuuch! Sas sayang… Ino-chan Minta maaph yaa"

*Hoek! Author mo ke WC dolo dah..*

"Iih.. Ino apaan seh? Sasuke itu milik gue" Sakura SKSD  
"awawawa"  
"blablabla"

"Khh.. CUKUP! Minggir lo berdua..!" (ingat! Ini yang versi SMP lhoo.. sama aja kayak Sasu yang masi innocent.. jadi wajar donk, seorang Sasuke bisa ngambek.. hehe) Sasuke yang sewot, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman yang bisa melayangkan nyawanya…

"Sasuke-kuuun…." Rengek Ino sok manja

"napa? Gue nggak mau foto bareng sama cewek berisik…!" ucap Sasuke berjalan menuju Hinata

"Oi, Neji! Fotoin gue sama Adek lo!" ucap Sasuke lagi sambil meluk Hinata dari belakang dengan senyuman _evil devil super cute_-nya

"Kk..kkkk….kk.." Hinata ga bisa ngomong.. byasalah… BLUSHING.. tapi nggak nyampe pingsan.. hanya Naruto seorang yang bisa ngebuat dia Pingsan… hehe *grin*

"HUWAAAAAAAAA!" Anak cewek pada histeris, ga terima Sasu-kun nya meluk cewek laen..

Ino en Sakura ngeliat Sasu en Hina-chan dengan wajah cengo ga mutu…

Begitulah kehebohan di kebon raya… setelah selesai foto – foto, mereka langsung pergi ketempat suvenir buat shoping.. SHOPING MEN! Uhuy! '_kenapa malah authonya yang seneng?'_

**N.B :** _sepertinya, setelah ini Hina-chan bakalan dapet masalah besar… huhuhu… takkan kubiarkan! Kan gue authornya… hehehe…_

**N.B lage: **_perhatian – perhatiaan! Perhatikan ke sudut kanan anda! *PLAK* Eh, maapph maksudnya perhatikan! Taukah kalian? Sementara anak – anak pada asik shopping, Neji en Sasu asik foto berdua…_

**Obrolan dalem hati sambil moto – moto :**

*lumayan neh buat di Upload ke FB* Sasu

*yoyoy! Ntar lu add FB gue ya* Neji

*mank FB lu namanya apa?* Sasu

*-_sensor-_ nah.. klo FB lo?* Neji

*-_sensor lage_-* Sasu

*Ok Seep!* Neji

*Ikut – ikut!* Gaara..

*hhaah?* Neji en Sasu

*Napa?* Gaara

*Nggak… yawdalah lumayan nambah orang…* Sasu

*eh, klo foto kita bertiga dijual ke anak cewek dapet berapa yen ya?* Neji

*dasar otak dagang!* Sasu

*yang pasti, bakalan banyak yang rela ngeluarin duitnya buat foto kita* Gaara, PD mode : ON

*setuju…* Sasu en Neji

"CHEESE! AUOOOOOO!" Neji, Sasu en Gaara mengakhiri foto bersamanya…

**-TBC-**

Okelah… Tunggu Chappie selanjutnya n_n


	5. Wassup in the Bathroom?

**~ Desclaimer : ~**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**~ Warning : ~**

**Gaje, OOC, sableng, aneh bin norak, dll**

**~ Story : ~**

**Mine**

~** Title : **~

**Wassup in the Bathroom?**

**Wuuuuush~ **

angin bertiup kencang malam itu. anak – anak Konoha gakuen semuanya sedang disibukkan oleh kegiatan menonton film bersama. Sayangnya, film tersebut sangat membosankan dan ada beberapa adegan jorok *_bukan porno_* yang bikin Naruto muntah seketika saat sedang asik menyantap ramen hangatnya di malam yang dingin itu.

"HOEEKKSS! Sialan tuh film! Baka!" ucap Naruto melempar sumpit yang sedang dipegangnya

"Ah, kotoran manusia itu muncrat setelah WC nya meledak…" ucap Gaara kalem

"KOK LOE BISA NGOMONG _-pip-_ SEDATAR ITU SIIH? HOEEKKS" Naruto kembali kepada kegiatan muntah-ria nya.

"Wah, jorok banget tuh orang _-pip-_ nya nempel dibadan sampe kuning semua badannya…" kali ini, Kiba angkat suara

"Jorokkan juga muntahnya Naruto" sambut Shikamaru dengan tampang malasnya

"Ugghhh! SETAN YA LOE PADA! NGGAK HARGAIN GUE YANG LAGI MAKAN! Uughhh…. Udah! Gue mau ke WC dulu!" teriak Naruto yang berlarian sambil memegangi mulutnya

**Wuuuuush~ **

Tak terasa, dua jam telah berlalu… kegiatan menonton film nista ini pun berakhir _*sumpeh, wisata skul gue ada acara nonton film begituan… Kkhh*_ akhirnya, Naruto bisa lepas dari siksaan mentalnya dan kini, semua murid kembali ke kasurnya. Namun, karena jam masih menunjukkan angka sepuluh _*anak umur 5 tahun mana yang udah bobok jam segitu? Itu fakta! xD*_ akhirnya, anak cowok memutuskan untuk begadang ria. Ada yang nyanyi – nyanyi diluar sampe ditimpukin komik jadul! Ada yang ngadem, sambil cerita – cerita. Kecuali Shikamaru, yang memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya ekh, harinya dengan tidur sesegera mungkin

"Shikamaru payah…. Ngomongnya mau nemenin begadang, cemen jam segini udah molor…" ucap Kiba yang merasa dikhianati

"….Zzzz…" a respon with Ngorok mode : ON from Shikamaru

"udeeehh, kita aja yang ngumpul – ngumpul" usul beruk _*klo anda tidak mengetahui siapa itu beruk, berarti anda perlu mengecek IQ anda kembali*_ mengajak anggotanya _*masi inget kan? Idioty gank*_ Kiba, lee, dan Chouji keluar dari kamar dan kumpul di ruang tamu villa.

**-Di ruang tamu-**

"Oi Naru-chii… liat lukisan keluarga yang digantung itu deh… hiiiy, kok rasanya mereka kayak melototin kita ya?" ucap Lee sambil nunjuk – nunjuk lukisan yang dimaksud

"BAH! Sudah tau Seram kenpa KAU tunjuk – tunjuk! alamak!" teriak Naruto ala batak *_batak kan ya? Klo salah maaph*_

"Gue denger ini villa ada penunggunya… makanya, si _kepsek sialan_ nyewa villa ini karena biayanya murah" ucap Kiba yang memelankan intonasi suaranya saat menyebut '_kepsek sialan'_

"Korupsi donk si _ratu setan_" ucap Naruto yang juga memelankan intonasi suaranya saat menyebut '_ratu setan'_

"Hmm… memangnya apa yang perlu kita khawatirin? Setan kan ga kliatan… udah gitu kita pukul juga gak bakal bisa wong makhluk halus…. Mmmm…" Ucap Chouji dengan cemilan malamnya

"munafik akh, gue tau gitu – gitu lu pasti takut kan…..?" ucap Naruto berpose seperti manusia berbalut kain kafan alias p***** 'emnk di dunia Naruto setannya p*****?'

"Ga lucu akh Naruto! Betewey, gue mau ke kamar mandi dulu ya?" ucap Kiba yang beranjak dari kursinya

"jangan! Gue denger rumor orang – orang di daerah sini, jangan kekamar mandi saat jam 10an dan tengah malem… apalagi, lu dengan biadabnya asal *pip* tanpa disiram lagi… yang punya pasti BENCI sama loe….! Kecuali…. Lu kesana dengan jumlah genap…" Teriak Naruto yang sepertinya peduli pada nasip Kiba

"kalo gitu…… lu temenin gue.. gampang kan?" ucap Kiba melas

"WHATZ? Nenek lu jongkok di rawa, ogah Guwaaa!" jawab Naru-chan dengan pantun noraknya

"Udah cepet temenin gue!" tutur Kiba sambil menarik Naruto dengan sadisnya. 'Gimana gak sadis? Kiba nyeret Naruto dengan ngejambak rambutnya!'

"WOY, LU NARIK GUA YANG MANUSIAWI DIKIT KEK!" esmosi Naruto meledak

"Hn…" ucap Kiba simpel, mengcopy ucapan Sasuke si manusia MISKIN kata

**-Dikamar mandi-**

"Naruto, jangan ngintip ya? Madep sana gih… " kata Kiba yang saat itu siap mengeluarkan anak – anaknya

"Najis! Siapa yang mau ngintip elu? Yawdah cepetan! Awas lu klo bau! Gue tinggalin sih" ucap Naruto yang saat itu berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Kiba _*gimana ga bau Naru-chaaaan? Dudul!*_

"Nggg…" raung Kiba yang menikmati air seninya _*dulu gue pikir air seni tuh air yang berseni… taunya…..?*_ terbuang ke dalam lubang WC *_maaph ceritanya ajak menjurus kesini – sini*_

"Udah?" tanya Naruto

"Ya… tapi ntar dulu! Gue mau nyuci muka biar seger hehe.." ucap Kiba yang berjalan kearah westafel

"Ganjen! Kebanyakan gaya lu akh! Cepetan cuci pantat lu!"

"CUCI MUKA GUA! SIALAN LU!"

"Shhhh…. Jangan teriak – teriak.. lu emangnya mau mati tragis di villa ini hah?" tanya Naruto bertampang horor

"Ups… maaph…." Kiba mulai membasuh wajahnya dengan air sesegera mungkin, tiba – tiba

**Srek srek….**

"Naruto, jangan narik – narik kantong baju gua akh…"

**Srek srek…**

"NARUTO! Lu mau gua bunuh hah?"

"Apaan seh Teriak – teriak! Stress!" ucap Naruto yang lagi cuci kakinya yang kudisan *_whaaa?*_

"Makanya lu jangan isenk sama gua!"

"Isenk apaan seh? Orang dari tadi gua cuci kaki disini kok!" ucap Naruto kesel dituduh sembarangan. Memang sih, si manusia beruk dan anjing itu berada dikamar mandi yang sama, namun mereka berdua melakukan aktivitas sendiri – sendiri…

"Bukannya lu tadi narik – narik kantong baju gua? Reseh lu! Pake nggak ngaku lagi…"

"Dih! Ni anak ga percaya… gua kan dari tadi 20cm jauh dari loe!" balas Naruto yang habis mengukur jarak antara dia dan Kiba dengan mistar 30cm

"Hah? Lu jangan bikin suasana disini makin Horor akh…." Kiba mulai H2C

**-PIP- **

Tiba – tiba lampu dikamar mandi mati, terdengar suara benda yang jatuh, dan gorden kaca dikamar mandi itu berlambaian, menandakan situasinya sangat nggak nyaman…

"Naruto……" ucap Kiba pelan, kemudian disambut dengan anggukan Naruto yang mengerti maksudnya

"KABUUURRRRRRRR!" teriak kedua insan itu berlarian sampe nangis darah kencing manis (?)

Sesampainya di ruang tamu,

"Woy! pipis aja pake lama…" ucap Lee agak normal kali ini

"Tau nih… kripik oishi JUMBO gue aja sampe abis 10 bungkus… dari situ udah ketauan, betapa lamanya lo berdua…." ucap Chouji yang mulai membuka kripik oishi JUMBO bungkus ke-11 (?)

**-pause-**

Author says "ITU SEH LO-NYA AJA YANG RAKUS! Bikin Emosi nih orang!"

**-play-**

"Kkk…Kkk.. Gu…gua… tidur duluan ya? BYEE! HIYY!" teriak Kiba panic at the disco (?)

"Kiba IKUTT!" Naruto ngejar Kiba dengan beringas, bak Mohammad Ali menatap lawan tinjunya

Lee dan Chouji ditinggal lagi untuk kesekian kalinya….

**-Masih di ruang tamu-**

"Ya ampunn… cabeee deeeeh~~~" penyakit banci Lee kambuh… *_lagi?*_

"………."

"Aduuh.. mana gue nggak bisa bobo lagiiiy hiiyy"

"…………"

"Nanti akuw mo bobok di samping Neji-chii akh…."

"…………"

"Tapi Neji-chii ngomong – ngomong kemana ya? Kok dari tadi nggak keliatan siiiih?"

"…………"

"Uukh… kok jadi sepi? Hei, Cho-" ucapan Lee terputus saat melihat Chouji hilang entah kemana

"PENGKHIANAT!" teriak Lee garang bak bandit nyolong beha di bantaran kali

**-Di Kamar-**

Malam itu, Naruto dan Kiba tidur sambil bertelubbies ria 'author: cengo' *_pelukan karna takut tapi kok kayak mesum gitu?*_

**-Fin about Naruto and Kiba-**

Dongeng belum selesai sampai disini, bagaimanakah keadaan Trio bisu yang bisa berbicara dalam hati itu?

**-Flashback-**

**Saat Naruto dan Kiba ada di WC,**

"Oi sas! Lu lyat deh… Naru ma Kiba lagi di kamar mandi. Isengin yok?" usul Neji yang cermelang

"Oooh… liat gue" ucap Sasuke yang menggoyang – goyangkan gorden kamar mandi dari luar

"Hihihi" tawa sadis mereka ber-3 *_ada Gaara lho_* sukses dilantunkan saat mendengar Naruto dan Kiba jejeritan

"Matiin lampunya…" ujar Sasuke yang masih asik menggoyang – goyangkan gorden KM (Kamar Mandi)

Neji mematikan lampu, kemudian berlari lagi ketempat asalnya. Sedangkan Gaara yang memegang batu langsung melemparkan batu tersebut agar menimbulkan suara sehingga memberikan kesan Horor yang lebih mengena (?)

"Suara apa itu?" Naruto jejeritan. Otomatis senyum licik bak setan milik Trio es itu semakin melebar

"KABURRRRRRR!"

Setelah Naruto dan Kiba Lari ter(b)irit – (b)irit, Gaara Sasuke dan Neji TERTAWA ngakak kayak bapak – bapak yang suka mangkal sambil **pasang buntut** *_mohon jangan ditiru*_ _*BAYANGKANLAH! Seorang Uchiha, Hyuuga, dan Sabaku tertawa NGAKAK! Bukan tersenyum tapi TERTAWA! BAYANGKANLAH*_

Dapat disimpulkan, kejadian yang Naruto dan Kiba alami itu hanyalah REKAYASA ke-3 narcisis SasuNejiGaa. Tapi, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menganjal…

**Diruang tamu Villa**, tempat dimana Sasuke dan kawanan perompaknya berdiskusi ria,

"Eh, lu nyadar gak? Si Kiba tadi teriak – teriak aneh dikamar mandi…" ucap Neji memulai percakapan

"Teriakan yang mana maksutt loe?" tanya si **hombreng** jadi - jadian_*maaph para Sasu Lovers*_ yang satu ini dengan bahasa sok Gaulnya

"……" Gaara hanya diam, asik menikmati rekan sehidup sematinya berbicara

"Masa loe lupa? Yang pas dia bilang ada yang narik – narik bajunya…?" ucap Neji yang mulai berwajah serius

"Mungkin si Naruto lagi ngerjain dia…." Sambung Gaara yang kali ini mulai bicara

"Hhn… gua sih yakinnya Naruto nggak bo'ong… abis si Dobe sampe teriak - teriak ngotot, kalau dia nggak ngelakuin apa - apa…." Sasuke memberikan penjelasan

"Terus….. siapa dong yang Kiba maksud…..?" **PanicMETER** Neji : HIGH!

**-SET-**

Wajah mereka saat itu,

**Neji** : Pucat pasi

**Gaara** : Still datar… tapi, keringetnya ngucur kayak darah

**Sasuke **: mukanya kayak waktu ngebayangin wajah asli Kakashi dibalik penutup mulutnya

Serentak tanpa aba – aba, Ke-3 orang itu langsung mendempetkan badannya masing – masing, dan berlari serempak menuju kamar tidur…. *_lagi – lagi Gaara numpang tidur_*

Hihihihi… waspadalah! Waspadalah….!

Sementara itu, keadaan Kankurou,

**-Di kamar tidur kanku-**

Zzzztt itulah bunyi bau menyengat _*bau punya bunyi?*_ yang ada dikamar Kanku

"Hoekkz! Gua gak sanggup lagi tidur disini!" ia mulai memberontak. Membawa bantal dan selimutnya keluar. '_tidur dikamar Naruto aja ahh…_' batinnya bergumam

**Cleeekkk **

Pintu kamar Naru CS dibuka Kanku… Kanku menampakkan wajahnya dibalik pintu. Namun, kedatangan Kanku disambut ricuh dengan teman – temannya…..

"WAAAAAAAA!" Teriak anak - anak dikamar tersebut, *_kecuali Shikamaru yang __**LelapMETER**__-nya udah sampai pada batas MAX!* _yang masi trauma sama kisah horor di Villa itu

"Apa sih? GAJE LO PADA! Tidur lagi sana!" teriak Kankurou yang mulai menggeletakkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dingin (N.B : namanya juga dipuncak)

"Elu siiih! Muncul dari pintu posenya rada HOROR gitu!" Kiba sang manusia bermulut gede bersuara

'_SIALAAAN! Si Anak Anjing itu ngolok gue lagiii! Kali ini! Kali ini akan gue buat sengsara diaa!' _batinnya mengucapkan sumpah serapah (reader: apa coba?)

Kanku mendekati Kiba "Kiba…" bisiknya mesra

"….. nng?" Kiba agak risih dengan suara Bencis (banci) nya Kanku

"Kiba-kun~~~~" kali ini Kanku memanjangkan suaranya. Agar Kiba dapat mendengarnya dengan LEBIH jelas. Otomatis, Bulu kutuk Kiba merinding… bukan karena takut melainkan GELIIIII

"Kiba sayang…." bisik Kanku LAGI ke telinga Kiba dengan tiupan angin mesra dibibirnya

**SabarMETER** Kiba : meledak!

"GYAAAAA! KANKURO SIALAAANNNN! DIA TAHU KELEMAHANKUUUUU! NOOOOO!" suara bising Kiba tentu membuat SELURUH anak di Konoha Gakuen bangun tanpa pake janjian, kecuali SHIKAMARU yang **LelapMETER**-nya Udah Hangus. Sehingga, saat ini ia tertidur bagaikan Mayat….

**-Night all-**

~Oyasumi~

**To Be Continue….**

Masih ada terusannya…. Jangan bosen yah? xDD

See ya~~

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

**-Side Story-**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kiba's true fact:**

Lemah terhadap Suara bencong, ga suka kalau Kupingnya ditiup – tiup, HOMBRENG Hater….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kankuro, "Fuuh…. Sangat mudah untuk mengganggu si BODOH Kiba" menyisipkan *Devil smile* dibibirnya….

Author, "Heh? Mana janji loe..? katanya mau ngasih persenan karna gue udah ngasih tau lo soal kelemahan Kiba…"

Kankuro, "Neeeh…!" ngasih koper isi duit *waw! Mata Author langsung ijo*

Kiba, "Huhuhuhu…. Habislah aku! Semua aib yang kupunya sudah TERKUAK! KEJAMNYA DUNIAAAA!" teriak Kiba sambil nonton reality show yang judulnya sama persis seperti yg diteriakkannya

**-Side Story END-**


	6. Kita pulang kawan!

**~DESCLAIMER~**

**Kishimoto sensei**

**~WARNING~**

**OOC, Gaje, abal, gila, norak, dan hal buruk lainnya**

**~GENRE~**

**Humor**

**~TITLE~**

**Kita Pulang Kawan…!**

**05.30 AM**

Naruto dan kawanannya sudah bangun dari tidur,

"Ini hari terakhir kita disini kan? Gua udah MUAK nginep disini bareng LOE – LOE pada!" jerit Naruto sambil membereskan baju – baju bututnya

"Apaan seh lu? Berisik banget pagi – pagi… hoaaeem…" tau kan, dialog ini milik siapa…

"Cemen lu SHIKA! Ngomongnya seh pengen nemenin begadang… nemenin apaan? Lu malah udah ngorok dan masuk ke dalem mimpi porno lu! HUUUUU!" sorak Kiba memeriahkan pagi ini

"Yaah… sori deh… gue males ngumpul sama orang – orang merepotkan kayak loe… makanya gue tidur duluan…" balas Shikamaru yang lagi menggaruk – garuk punggungnya

"Cih! Dasar pria berkepala nanas busuk ini…"

"Ya ya ya…. Terserah apa loe kata deh…" ucap Shika yang kemudian keluar dari kamar. karena saat ini, waktunya sarapan pagi

**-Di ruang tamu-**

"Hhhmm… sampe akhir pun, sarapan paginya tetep ini… mewahan dikit kek!" gerutu Naruto yang saat ini lagi nyuapin mulutnya dengan sesendok nasi + tempe + telor

"Banyak gaya lu! Bayar tour-nya aja pake ngutang juga!" this is Kiba's

"Ngutang? Enak aja! Gue di diskon tau! DISKON!" teriak Naruto yang merasa terhina

"Kok bisa? Boong lu akh…." Kiba nggak percaya

"Bisa doonk… gue GITUU… Hehhehehe…." Cengir Naruto menyimpan banyak kecurigaan

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa dapet diskon? Check this out!

**-Flashback-**

Seminggu sebelum tour, Di ruang kepala sekolah,

"Tsunade-sama aku mau bayar tour neh" ucap si pria kuning sambil menutup pintu ruangan kepsek yang habis dibuka olehnya "Ini- AKH! Tsunade-sama MINUM ARAAAKKK!" suara cempreng bin bising milik Naruto SUKSES membuat Tsunade-sama menyemburkan air arak yang diminumnya karena kaget

"SSSssssttttt! Murid Bhego! Kalo ketauan, aku bisa di dendaaaa" bisik nyonya kepsek yang Seksi itu *_OHOK!*_ sambil nyumputin harta berharganya a.k.a ARAK MAHAL

"Huh! Bagaimanapun juga nenek Tsunade haruusss-"

"OKE OKE! Gimana kalau sebagai sogokkan, kamu saya diskon 20% buat bayar tour" bujuk Tsunade yang memulai negosiasi

"nggak mau… 70%" tawar Naruto semangat

"Gilee! Kau mau membuatku BANGKRUT? 30%"

"50% deal? Klo nggak ya udah, aku mau lapor ke-"

"OKE! OKE! 50% tapi awas kalau kamu sampe BUKA MULUT! Nggak ada kata hidup lagi!"

"Oke!" ucap Naruto sambil membayar uang tour yang sudah di diskon itu

"DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU NENEEEKKKKK Murid SIALAN!" Tsunade mengamuk sambil menendang bokong Naruto sampe keluar dari ruangan.

Akhirnya negosiasi pun selesai dengan hasil _'diskon_ _uang tour 50%'_

**-Flashback End-**

**Pukul 11.00 am**

Saat ini, seluruh murid berada di tempat parkir bis mereka…

**Keadaan GaaSasuNeji :**

"beli apaan lu Gaara?" tanya Neji penasaran

"Oh, ini tongkat kepala bayi. Klo kepalanya ditekan, suara bayinya keluar.. lucu juga"

"Selera lu….." Neji nggak berani melanjutkan ucapannya. Mukanya udah mual ngeliat mainan mengerikan yang dipegang Gaara

"Hoi… ayo cepet masuk ke bus. Udah mau berangkat neh…" Sasuke teriak ke arah kawanannya

Neji tersenyum manis saat itu _*nosebleed author*_ kemudian merangkul Gaara dan Sasuke secara berbarengan.

"Foto dulu sekali" ucap si Hyuuga sambil mengarahkan kamera digitalnya kearah mereka bertiga.

**-CLICK-**

"Nanti gue copy neh fotonya… lu mau gak? Ntar gue kirimin lewat pos. males klo ketauan anak – anak cewek"

"Boleh deh... sama yang kemaren – kemaren ya, ntar gue kirim bayaran cetak fotonya…" ucap Sasuke sambil meminum isotonic yang di belinya sebelum ke tempat parkiran

"Ga perlu… anggap aja, hari ini gue lagi baik…"

"Tumben…." ucap Sasuke melirik nista ke arah Neji, namun si Hyuuga itu cuman cuek monyet

"Mau mainan yang gue beli gak? Ntar gue beliin, anggep aja gue-" omongan Gaara dipotong

"OGAHHH?" seru Sasu dan Neji berbarengan. Gaara speechless melihat ekspresi temannya yang jelek banget saat itu.

Di saat yang bersamaan,

**Chouji dan Shika :**

"Chouji! Lu udah beli makanan aja… kita kan bakal pergi ke tempat oleh – oleh dulu sebelum pulang… ngapain beli disini sih…?" tanya karibnya Shika

"Mmm… ini buat di perjalanan… oleh – olehnya lain lagi…" jawab Chouji dengan muka celeng-nya

"Rakus…."

"APA….?"

"Eee… ayo cepet, naik ke bus"

Dan mereka-pun naik….

**Naruto, Kiba, dan Kankuro :**

"Hhhmm… Gue mau mengabadikan tempat tour kita ini aahh…" ucap Kankuro berisul – siul sambil memegangi Video-cam nya yang sedang asik merekam pemandangan

"Masa bodo ama tour sialan ini…" ucap Naruto dingin sambil mengeluarkan _'gun'_ nya kemudian mencari pohon besar untuk dijadikan sasaran tembaknya _*pipis euy*_

Kankuro dengan biadabnya malah merekam kegiatan Naruto dan bahkan men-zoom ke bagian _'gun' _nya itu. dan betapa** IDIOTnya** Naruto, yang pada waktu itu nggak sadar sudah direkam sebegitu nistanya…

'_untuk ke-dua kalinya, gua berhasil merekam benda kecil diantara selangkangannya Naruto… fufufufu, dasar bodoh!'_ batin Kankuro puas

"Woy Naruto! Pipisnya cepetannn! Bis mau berangkat neehh…!" teriak Kiba yang udah nggak tahan megangin ranselnya Naruto yang super gede

"Bentaar…"

"WOOYY! LAMAA LUUUU!" ucap Kiba lagi yang **SabarMETER**-nya hampir meledak

"Sabar cooyy…"

"Kkkkkhhh… MASA BODO LAH AMA TAS BAU LU!" akhirnya ini menjadi teriakan terakhir Kiba dan melemparkan tas Naruto ke jalan raya.

"UWAAAA! AWAS TAS KUW SAYAAAANG~" teriak naruto sambil berlari gaje ke arah tasnya yang sedang diambang kematian. Sebuah truk besar dengan ketinggian 20cm melaju cepat kearahnya. Dan benar saja, truk itu menabrak tasnya Naruto.

"TIDAAAKK! TASKU TERCAIYAAANKKK!" tangis Naruto lebay sambil memeluk mesum tasnya

"Tas RONGSOK SIALAN! Truk mainan gue jadi rusak neh gara – gara NABRAK tas BUTUT LU! GANTI!" teriak seorang anak kecil, sang pemilki mainan tersebut

"KENTUT LU! Harusnya gua yang teriak begitu! Tas gue jadi kotor gara – gara kena ban truk lu yang berlumpur itu! cih!" balas Naruto sambil menunjuk - nunjuk truk kecil disampingnya

"HUH! SIALAN!" ejek anak itu kemudian menendang tas naruto dengan Kakinya lalu pergi

"Si…Si…SIALAAAAAAAAAAAN! Gue BENCI TOURRRR INIIIII!"

….

….

….

….

Beberappa saat kemudian,

Akhirnya, seluruh murid bisa kembali ke kursinya masing – masing di dalam bus. dan tentu saja dengan posisi duduk yang sama, kecuali Gaara yang kali ini duduk di samping kakaknya Kankuro.

"Baiklah anak – anak! Hari ini adalah hari terakhir dalam perjalanan wisata kita kali ini… nah, sebelumnya saya ingin menyampaikan kesan – kesan saya, selama… blablabla" Tsunade memulai dengan pidato panjangnya

'_hare gene masih pidato? Tidur dolo dah gue'_

"Ehem… baiklah, kita akan belanja di tempat ituu!" teriak Tsunade semangat sambil menunjuk ke arah toko besar yang terbuat dari kayu dengan motif dan ukiran unik khas daerah situ.

**-ZRRAAAAASSSHHHH-**

Sialnya, tiba – tiba hujan turun deras….

"KOTORAN SAPI….." ucap murid satu bis serempak, menampakkan wajah jeleknya masing - masing

"Huh! Terpaksa deh kita lari – lari di tengah hujan sampe ke toko ituu…" keluh Shikamaru yang pada akhirnya cuman ngemeng doank dan memilih untuk menunggu di dalam bus sambil tiduran

**30 menit berlalu,**

Inilah keadaan heboh anak – anak setelah memuaskan Hasrat dan napsunya saat berbelanja ria…

**-Di dalam bus, pada waktu istirahat-**

"Belii apa loe tadii? GOKIL juga tuh sendalnya?" teriak Kiba saat melihat Naruto yang tampil beda dengan sendal barunya

"Ehehehe… gimana? Gimana? Makin keren aja dah gua…"

"Hhhmm… yang keliatan keren seh cuman sendal lu doank, muka lu tetep aja dekil bin ndeso…"

"APA?" teriak Naruto yang kemudian melemparkan Kiba dengan kulit pisang yang sempet ia pungut di jalanan _'rajin amat si Naruto mulungin kulit pisang?'_

"Wah..! Kankuro juga beli sendal yang sama kayak Naruto!" teriak Kiba histeris setelah ditimpukin kulit pisang sama Naru

"Astaga! Selera gue sama kayak si **'kecil'** itu? Tidaaaaakkk…! Ini bencanaaaaa!" Kankuro dengan lebay mode : ON nya

"Si kecil?" Kiba bingung

"Yoyoy… kecil men…" ucap Kanku kemudian memperlihatkan video _'gun'_ narutonya yang ke-2 "Punya dia kecil kan? Hahaha itu size-nya mini gilaaaa! anaknya anak pisang tuh…!"

"KOK? KOK? KOOOKKKKK? SIALLLLLL…..! Hapus gak? Hapussss pokoknyaaaaa!" teriak Naruto menahan malu sambil mencakar – cakar Kankuro agar Naru bisa mengambil Video-cam nya Kanku kemudian menghapus isi video tersebut yang bersifat sara, bejat, gila, dan hal buruk lainnya. Namun sayangnya, usaha Naruto gagal bin total alias GATOT

"Cep cep cep… malangnya kau nak… bersandarlah di pantat ayah…" Kiba mulai mendrmatisir keadaan

"PANTAT lu yang mana? Ini?" ucap Naruto kesal sambil menunjuk muka Kiba

"Ck…. Lu nggak ada manis – manisnya ya…." Balas Kiba sambil membanting kepala naruto yang sempet dibelay - belay olehnya

"ADAW!" Naruto meringis kesakitan, "Lu juga nggak ada manis – manisnya?"

Sementara Kiba dan Naruto lagi asik sendiri, bagaimana keadaan ketiga pangeran yang diCINTAI banyak anak cewek itu?

**-Di Kursi Bus yang lain-**

"Lu beli kripik bayem berapaan?" tanya Neji kepada Sasuke

"Ooh… ini, 20.000 tiga bungkus…"

"Haha… bego! Lu ditipu ama penjualnya! Harga satuannya tuh 5.000 coy! Berarti lu rugi goceng!" ucap Neji si raja dagang _'apa coba?'_

"Iyakah? Gue mau nyiapin kemeyan ama dupa dulu deh klo gitu…."

"Buat apaan…?" tanya Neji bego

"Mau gue SANTET tuh penjual…." Ucap Sasu dengan intonasi yang ditekan saat menyebut kata 'SANTET'

Tak lama kemudian, sekitar 5 menit setelah Sasuke melakukan ritual magic yang diajarkan oleh gurunya Orochimaru, si penjual keripik bayem yang dimaksud langsung mules – mules sampe boker 10x sehari….!

"Gile lu Sas! Dapet ilmu ngaco kayak gitu dari siapa?" Neji penasaran bin kagum

"Si bencong Orochi, mantan guru SD gue (?) sekaligus tukang salon gadungan yang sekarang ketangkep polisi karna nyolong kolor motip lope lope… poor him, dia nggak tau klo rumah sasaran rampoknya malah rumah emaknya sendiri…" ucap Sasuke dengan intonasi noraknya _*Author dibacok Orochi dan Sasu*_

Neji cuman melonggo dengan Tampang BLOonnya yang disingkat TABLO…

'_Ternyata, Sasuke pernah berguru ama orang gila? Pantesan, gua rada – rada ngeri klo deket ama dia… Brrr'_ inilah ucapan batin Neji sementara wajahnya nyaris pucat pasi

"Hnn… lo beli apaan tuh?" kali ini Sasuke bertanya kepada Gaara yang membawa banyak bungkusan

"Oh ini…" ucap Gaara sambil membuka bungkusan – bungkusan tersebut yang ternyata isinya 3 kotak Kue Mochi rasa kacang, 2 keripik bayem, sebungkus keripik pisang, keripik jamur, sebungkus belut goreng, topeng – topengan power renjes, 3 gantungan kunci berbentuk kepala babi, kalung motif orang indian, kaos bergambar monyet biru lagi jongkok di WC sambil makan pisang, dan terakhir buku note yang cover depannya Patrick Starfish lagi bengong sambil ngiler….

"GILEEEE…..! Banyak amat! Cuman cemilannya doank yang beres, souvenir yang lu beli pada nggak beres!" Sasuke teriak heboh, sampe – sampe suaranya kedengeran oleh seluruh murid didalam bus. Tapi meskipun begitu, Doi tetep cuek monyet… pura – pura nggak nyadar kalo lagi diliatin ama anak cewek-cowok dengan tatapan anak cewek yang matanya ada gambar lope dan anak cowok yang matanya pada belo…

'_sigh…. Risih banget sih diliatin kayak gini… segitu populernyakah gue? Oh god… pliss deh….'_ ucap batin Sasuke narsis

"Masa sih aneh? Menurut gue keren ah… apalagi kaos yang gua beli ini…" ucap Gaara polos sambil membentangkan kaos paporitnya sampai berkibar – kibar

"Selera lu…." Lagi – lagi Neji melantunkan kalimat yang sama kepada Gaara

'_Tuhaaaan…. Dosa apa gue sampe – sampe punya temen yang nggak beres kayak ginii?'_

**-pip Pause-**

Author, "LEBAY! LEBAY? Hare gene Lebay?"

**DUAKH!**

*Author ditepak Neji sampe mandi darah*

**-pip Play-**

"oke anak – anak! Cukup berisiknya…! Sebentar lagi Bis akan berangkat…. Nggak ada yang ketinggalan kan?" ucap Tsunade

"Ya!" jawab para murid serempak dan bis pun pergi meninggalkan tempat belanja tersebut.

**Pukul 07.00 pm**

**Diperjalanan pulang,**

Keadaan di dalam bus terlihat sepi. Tidak terdengar lagi suara – suara bising, serak, basah, becek, dan cempreng milik murid – murid biadab Konoha gakuen. Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, dan Lee tertidur dengan manisnya… sementara Kankuro si Raja begadang, sedang asik merekam wajah – wajah Kiyuut-nya para Idioty…

Sementara Gaara dan Neji, sedang asik – asiknya mendengarkan lagu favorit mereka

"Lu lagi dengerin lagu apaan…? coba gue pinjem.." ucap Neji kemudian mengambil headphone yang saat ini sedang asik nangkring di telinga kecil Gaara. Saat Headphone berwarna biru tua dengan lambang api di tengah bulatannya itu nyangkut ditelinga Neji, sontak muka sang Hyuuga itu langsung biru pucat dan ia berteriak kaget,

"Wuaa! Lagu apaan neh? Berisik amat sih!"

"Lagu rock lah… norak lo" ucap Gaara polos kemudian mencoba mendengarkan lagu dari headphone berwarna hitam-putih milik Neji, "Lagu apaan nih? Selaw amat…"

"Bodo… selera – selera gua…. Emanknya lu gak eneg apa dengerin lagu rock disaat – saat tenang kayak gini….?"

"Eneg? Disaat – saat tenang kayak gini enaknya dengerin musik ROCK lagi…" ucap Gaara ditemani oleh jari – jari tangannya yang membentuk lambang metal dan disertai dengan wajahnya yang datar _'aduh gak kebayang deh kayak gimana…'_

"Kuping lu….. dari batu ya…." Ucapan Neji hanya berbuah wajah aneh dari gaara. dan ini menjadi percakapan terakhir diantara mereka berdua

**Pukul 09.00 pm**

Suasana di dalam bus mulai ramai kembali. Karena, sekitar 30 menit lagi mereka akan sampai ditempat tujuan alias Konoha gakuen… namun sepertinya, wajah seorang Uchiha Sasuke kali ini terlihat sangat-sangat-tidak beres..

"Kenapa lu sas? Kok pucet gitu?" tanya Dobe menghampiri kursi si Teme

"Nggak…" ucap Sasuke dengan suaranya yang bergetar

"Boong lu… kenapa suara lu gitu? Hmmm….." Naruto berfikir dengan otaknya yang segede upil monyet

"Dia MABOK darat bodoh!" teriak Shikamaru yang jenius

'_Ck! Tau aja lagi si Shika! God! Reputasi gue bisa anjlok gara – gara ketauan mabok darat…' _Sasuke ngeluh dalam batinnya.

Maklum, si Uchiha yang satu ini hanya menjadikan mobil – mobil mewah dirumahnya sebagai PAJANGAN belaka alias NGGAK pernah NAIK MOBIL. Sasuke selalu datang kesekolah dengan berjalan kaki, naek sepedah roda satu, motor atau naik Helikopter

**-pip Pause-**

"gileee…. Tengil abis si TEME! Baru punya satu heli aja belagu!" Author

*melihat rumah mansion Sasuke plus dengan heli – heli yang berjejer dilapangan khusus helikopter*

"Maaph…. Saia salah sangka tuan Uchiha…" author kalah dengan kekuatan harta Uchiha… hiks hiks

**-pip Play-**

Kembali pada masalah Sasuke…

"Tahan Sas! TAHAN! Tinggal dikit lagi nyampe!" Naruto mensupport Sasuke agar tidak MULAN a.k.a MUntah di tengah jaLAN

"Cerewet! Makanya lu jangan berisik… Uuggh… jangan ajak…. Gua… bicara dulu! UUGGHHHHH!" Sasuke NYARIS diambang batas.

Naruto CS pontang panting mencari minyak tanah EKH, minyak kayu putih dan balsem serta kantong plastik hitam untuk jaga – jaga kalau Sasuke nggak kuat nahan penyakit mual-nya (penyakit?). selama diperjalanan Sasuke diolesi balsem dan menghirupi aroma minyak kayu putih,

**Pukul 09.30 pm**

AKHIRNYAAAAA…. Bis sampai di depan gerbang sekolah tanpa harus terkena muntah Sasu!

"AKHIRNYAAAAAAAA~~~ aku cinta kamu Konoha gakueeen!" ucap Naruto gembira ria sambil mencium tanah berkali – kali.

"MINGGIRRR! MAMPUUUS GUEEE…. HOOEEEEEKKKKKKZZZZZ!" akhirnya Sasuke dapat mengeluarkan kotoran (Maaph) maksudnya muntahnya tepat di depan bibir Naruto yang sedang mencumbu tanah lapangan Konoha gakuen!

"WAKH! Gila lo sas! Hampir aja gua kena muntah lu!" Naruto

"Cep cep cep…! Sudah puaskah engkau mengeluarkan kotoranmu wahai anakku?" ucap Neji yang mendramatisir, membuat Sasuke kembali muntah dengan hebatnya karena mendengar kata '_Kotoran'_

"Sasuke jorok…." Gaara hanya memperburuk suasana

"Neji-chii akuw juga maw di tepuk – tepuk kayak Sasukeee…" Lee merengek sambil bergelayutan (maaph bahasanya rada kacau) di tiang bendera

"Ckckck…. Si Sasuke itu ternyata….." this is Kiba's

"Beuuh..." hanya kata _'beuuh' _yang keluar dari mulut Chouji, sementara matanya menatap sadis keripik – keripik yang dibelinya tadi.

"Eh, ngemeng – ngemeng si Kankuro ngapain tuh?" ucap Kiba yang melihat Kankuro berlari ke WC sekolah sambil memegangi bokongnya. Melihat video-cam Kanku yang tergeletak begitu aja, Naruto langsung merampasnya dan kemudian men-shooting adegan – adegan Kankuro selama di WC.

'_Demi balas dendaaaaammmm!'_ batin Naruto berteriak dengan tangan yang mengepal dan mata yang berapi – api.

Kankuro yang sadar telah diintipi Naru-chan langsung teriak histeris sambil menunjuk – nunjuk Naru,

"UGYYYAAAAAAAAA? NARUTOOOOOOO!"

Keesokkan harinya, satu sekolah Konoha gakuen (dari yang TK sampe SMA) HEBOOH dengan video – video hasil rekaman Kankuro selama TOUR di puncak! sementara di sudut ruangan, Naruto pundung dan membulat seperti bola…

"Habis sudah masa depanku….." ucap Naruto yang tidak tahu bahwa bukan hanya dia saja yang dipermalukan, melainkan si pemilik Video-cam itu sendiri juga ikutan dinistakan….

"CELAKA! Video tentang gua lupa di hapuuuusssss?" Kankuro ikut pundung dan membentuk tubuhnya seperti bola tepat disamping Naruto

"Habis sudah masa depanku…." ucap Kankuro yang sama persis seperti Naruto…

"Haaaaahhhh…" mereka berdua menghela nafas bersamaan

**-Owari-**

**Maaph, chapter terakhir kelamaan munculnya….. maaph, dicerita S. ini, gue cuman ngebahas tentang yg anak2 cowok doang… soalnya, udah kerame-an tokoh – tokohnya…. Gue cuman sempet ngebahas cerita anak cewek di chapter 4 doank. Hehehe…**

**Gomeeen~**


End file.
